Fantasy verses reality
by fox24
Summary: Stories of characters reations and episodes to Rory and Logan's engagement. Sophie and C/L undertones
1. Jess

**Well here it is something you never saw from me I fic that has Jess Mariano in a good light that doesn't get him locked in a bad apartment, or leaving Rory in shame on a bus. Although, It Happened One Night I had him as sympathetic as I could do. Anyway, in this story is not a Lit but it gives him a happy ending and acceptance. Inspired by a few Logan is accepting of Rory is with Jess stories. As if, Logan could never accept it and if Rory was really in love with Jess the whole time she was with Logan than he deserves better. I'm not going to have this story betaed because well I really don't care about Jess to have his thoughts be coherent, and clear. However, if anybody wants to go ahead, and pm me. **

**This Fic is set in the time period of Valentine's Day first, or the present period of the story for those who read it. Although with the character from Gossip girl you have to pretend the drama this season happened a while back than the Gossip Girl timeline. I just think her and Jess will be perfect for each other. You just have to read and see.**

**January, 11, 2009**

It was typical morning for Jess Mariano, he was drinking coffee reading waiting for his girlfriend to come and bring him bagels. It was morning like these when Jess's felt the joy of being his own boss being able to come to work during the time he wanted. Reading and editing books, he never knew he could make his lifelong hobby into a career choice. He didn't think he would get their when he was seventeen when his lifelong dream was to live like one of those country songs that he really loved to mock. To go from place to place in an old car with a blue eyed brown eyed girl from Stars Hollow. Jess couldn't believe that sometimes he still had that same pain when thinking about Rory. He swore himself to be over her the summer of 2007 when Luke had told him that Rory and Logan had broken up, and that Rory following Barack Obama Jess was overcome with joy. Obama had spent a vast amount of time in Philly trying to beat Hillary. He expected Rory to come to his door step telling him, she was sorry for the way she used him at Truncheon in the spring of 2006. She would also tell him that she had seen the error of her ways, and that Logan was a rich jerk. However, neither the phone nor the doorbell had rung from her. His roommates had teased him by how edgy he got, and told him to get over her. Finally, Jess had decided to go and seek her out when he had heard Obama was giving a speech in Downtown Philadelphia. He saw her there looking beautiful in a red summer sundress, but then he noticed her eyes were sad and only looking at her notes. He could tell that her mind was still on Logan, and if he went to her he could see it would have been a repeat of Truncheon. He decided now was not the time to go after Rory, so he poured himself into his work. Tried not to think too much about Rory, and when Luke had called him in August 2009, and told him Rory and Logan were engaged Jess knew that any hope was futile. What bothered Jess most of all was the excited tone in his voice, although he could tell that Luke was trying to hide it for his sake. However, he could tell that Luke had grown to love Rory/Logan, and to believe they were good for each other. So much for family loyalty.

Jess shrugged, as he started to open his paper. He really shouldn't think about Rory he'd managed to meet someone smart and well read. Someone who hated high society in the way he did, for she had witnessed it in New York. Unlike, Rory who would always be a part of it given her grandparents, and work. He had met her when she needed a part time job after she transferred to the University of Pennsylvania after a falling out with her friends last December. She had worked at Truncheon, and after a few slow dates the two of them developed a really good rhythm. A year later and things were going really good. He was able to confide in her about Rory, and she was able to confide about her two serious boyfriends Nate, and Dan. They had a lot more in common than he and Rory had, they both liked to be alone and mock people. While Rory had like to mock and be alone, she still had qualities of a social butterfly, which Jess could never be a part of. He still couldn't go to a lot of town events, and parties without sulking. Jess had discovered what it was like to be in an adult relationship, which he hadn't been with Rory. She also liked art and documentaries a lot more than Rory did. Through, her he was able to communicate with her during their relationship, unlike with Rory whose communication problems cost him their relationship. He was able to meet her parents without scowling or with a black eye, unlike his encounters with Rory's family. She had met Luke, Liz, and T.J and they all were very fond of her, where as with the exception of Luke Rory had never met his mother as his girlfriend. He felt that he was with a person, and not a dream girl in which he created in Rory.

Jess started to get into his paper, he couldn't he had spent a morning thinking about his past. He had browsed carefully through the news, and some book and movie reviews, finally he looked at the wedding and engagement page his girlfriend had loved mocking the high society couples in the New York Times. However, under the caption he had seen something that didn't put him in a mocking girl. In the very middle was the biggest engagement picture of his past dream girl, and the guy he hated more than anything. The Captain read something along the line of "Young Entrepreneur to young journalist" the blurb read something along the lines of Logan's Huntzburger connection, and how he'd been able to find success on his own. The article also talked about how Rory was from a well connected family as well. Jess guessed that the article was written by the one and only Emily Gilmore, he hated to think about the smile and approval on her face when she looked at Rory and Logan; where as he remembered her look of disapproval when he came with a black eye. Oh, the things he should have done differently in that relationship kept piling up. However, what bothered Jess most of all was the smile Rory had when Logan's arm was around her, at the party where it seemed the picture had shot. He could handle Rory being in a relationship with someone else, but he couldn't grasp the fact that she was that happy with someone else. He had never seen Rory smile like that the entire time they had been together, even before all the bad stuff had happened. Granted, he never seen Rory with Dean that happy either. He felt bad that he had never been able to make Rory that happy to never show her the affection Logan did, for he noticed how Logan had securely put his arm around her. In their relationship they mostly made out, and occasionally held hands. However, they never snuggled, hugged, or even slow dance together. He bet from the picture Rory and Logan shared a bunch of those. He also remembered all the times he and his now girlfriend had snuggled by the T.V and fallen asleep together how it was an intimacy never shared by anyone. He also remembered the first hug they shared before they were going out when she found out her ex Dan had gotten back together with the girl she hated Serena Van Der Woodson. The feeling was safe, and sweet. He and Rory had been passionate, but they had never been sweet. He also found himself smiling in the way he was with his new girlfriend that he had never been with Rory. Suddenly, the captain in the paper stopped hurting him. "Oh my god…" A voice told from behind him.

Jess turned and standing before him was his girlfriend Vanessa Abrams with a look of anger on her face. "V look it's not what it looks like…" He knew she was sensitive to Rory.

"Oh please, Jess just break up with me now. I can't tell you how many times I was with someone who in the end wanted someone else. Nate eventually wanted Blair instead of me, Dan wanted Serena, and Scott wanted the whole Humphrey family. Now you want Rory Gilmore another freaking society girl who even when she is with someone else men pine for her. Just dump me now, "

Jess hated himself for making her feel so bad about herself, especially when he knew now that she was the one she wanted. "Vanessa, yes I was feeling bit nostalgia about Rory, but unlike those other guys what I felt for Rory is a fantasy, but what I feel with you is real."

"Dan said something similar…" Vanessa shrugged.

"Yeah but look at how happy she was with him…" Jess pointed to the picture…" the two of us were never that happy together, but you and I we have that happiness. I might have known Rory's birthday we never spent one together, where as you and I spent one. We shared conversations deeper than the ones Rory and I had. We are both adults, where as Rory and I were just kids. I love you, and if you and Rory were both in a crowded room I would pick you."

"Really, "Vanessa eyes shown with happiness. "And as long as were confessing you mean more to me than those other guys, and any other guy in my life."

"God when did we start being cheesy,"

"I guess were growing up, and lack of food been driving us out of creativity. "

"Well let's eat,"

"But first" Then they both shared a passionate kiss as to people in an adult relationship do.

_There you have it my least favorite characters of two GG found their way to each other. Sorry this is like my worst written story, but it's hard when you're not passionate about both characters. _


	2. Lorelai

**Originally this was supposed to be a one shot of Jess moving on, but I decided to make it into a series of episodes on people being affected by Rory and Logan's relationship. This episode is inspired by Lady M's Symmetry, which you should check it out. This one has Christopher and Lorelai undertones. **

Lorelai Gilmore was sitting down at the breakfast picture looking at the engagement picture of her daughter and Logan. She couldn't believe Emily; she had to get the biggest picture in the newspaper. She always thought when her daughter got in engaged, although truth is told she never wanted her daughter to get engaged, until she was an old lady. However, she should've hung the picture on the mantle or on the refrigerator. She should be happy her daughter had found guy, which after two years Lorelai had admitted was good for Rory. However, she felt the picture was mocking her lack of personal life. She should've been happily married before her daughter; instead she had two broken engagements and a failed marriage.

Lorelai and Luke had tried to rekindle their relationship, but in the end they realized they were destined to only be friends. Lorelai found herself missing Christopher, which was strange because she had basically sabotaged any chance of getting back together with him. However, she wondered if she gave up to fast let her need of independence, and failure to compromise get in the way of her feelings for him. What was wrong with her? When she was with Chris, she missed Luke? When she was with Luke, she missed Chris? Her daughter had never been confused about Logan; she always wanted him even when Marty and Jess had professed feelings.

She felt everyone had someone but her. Sookie had Jackson, her parents had each other, Lane had Zach; and even Jess had found the love of his life. What was wrong with her? Why was she forty, and still alone?

She decided to call Rory, and maybe have a talk with her. Her daughter always had a good insight on her life.

When Rory punched in her daughter name on her cell phone, she couldn't believe how nervous she got. Her conversations with Rory with the exceptions on talks about her boyfriends had always been as easy as breathing. However, it wasn't common for a mother to talk to her daughter about her own love life. Plus she didn't know how to tell Rory that she missed Chris; Rory hated the up and down relationship of her parents.

"Hello…." Lorelai recognized it as Logan's voice, why was he answering Rory's phone? Those two were becoming a little to in sync for Lorelai's liking. Lorelai still kept her cool; Rory would kill if she was mean to Logan.

"Hi Logan is Rory there…" Lorelai wanted to know what was wrong with her tone sounded almost like she was slurring.

"Actually, she's working on an article, she said no calls unless there's someone bleeding or dying. Although, Lorelai are you okay you sound funny?" Logan tone was filled with concern.

"No, I'm fine I'll call later. I'm really sorry to bother you…" Lorelai was about to say goodbye, and hang up when Logan interrupted.

"Lorelai, I know I'm not Rory, but I'm a good listener. "

The sincerity in Logan's tone got Lorelai to choose to confide in him. "I wanted to ask Rory why you?"

"Lorelai please don't tell me you're against our relationship, I know I messed up in the past but I love her…"

Lorelai immediately regretted her words. Logan and Rory were still sensitive of her opinion, especially after some of the fights Lorelai and Rory got after Logan and Rory got engaged. "No Logan I didn't mean it like that, believe it or not I've come to accept your relationship with Rory. You guys make each other happy, and are right for each other. I'm sorry it took me awhile to accept it, and believe it or not Logan I've grown to like you. I was asking in terms of how she knows you're the one. I've had two relationships where I thought both guys were the one, but now I've got neither. I miss Chris, and I shouldn't miss him…" Lorelai felt relieved to get that out.

"Why do you feel bad about missing Chris? I mean you two were married?" Logan asked sincerely.

"I told Chris he was just a possibility, everybody in Stars Hollow wants me to be with Luke. Rory will kill me if I jeopardize her relationship with her Dad again. "

"Lorelai you've never struck me as the type who cared what other people thought. Plus I talked over with Rory after you broke up with Luke she just wants you to be happy. She even admitted that she didn't think you and Luke made each other happy in the long run…"

"She actually said it, why did she never tell me that?" Lorelai said a little hurt that Rory confided to her boyfriend and not her.

"She doesn't feel it's her place to express opinions on your love life, she believes it's your choice. "

"That's understandable, but I don't know how to choose. When I was dating and married to Chris a part of me longed for Luke's ability to compromise, and coffee. When I was dating Luke again, I miss agreeing about movies, eating junk food, listening to music, and bantering with Chris. Rory has never been confused about you, I mean when Marty expressed his feelings she choose you no hesitation. How is she not confused?"

" Lorelai I hate to tell you this, but you're actually not confused. You have an entire list about the things you miss about Chris, and only two things about Luke. I think you're just worried about what others think Rory and I aren't confused because we both stopped caring about what my mom and Grandpa thinks. Plus we both learned how to compromise the times we were apart, Rory wanted to go to New York, and I moved my business there. "

"However, Sookie and the town isn't narrow minded people in Hartford there my friends. Plus I'm not sure if I miss Chris or is just a phase."

"Well, Lorelai if there really are your friends then they'll grow to accept whoever you end up with, for they'll want to see you happy. In the same way, you grew to accept me and Rory. Plus let me ask you this when Rory and I are apart. I would spend days thinking of her, and all the times we had together? Which guy do you think about more Chris or Luke?"

"Christopher, I just keep thinking about all the good times we've had as kids and adults…"

"Also, which break up did you feel that life as you knew it had ended Chris or Luke?

"Chris especially when he didn't show up at the hospital, I kept wishing it was him. "

"Which guy do you enjoy being with more?"

Lorelai pondered the question for a minute that's a tough question. "I enjoy being with them in different ways I enjoy doing things I like with Chris, but I also enjoy arguing and annoying Luke. "

"Well I guess we have to go down to the final jelly bean…"

"Jelly bean…" Lorelai laughed. "Is that a Boy Meets World reference…?"

"Hey Rory and I mock the show sometimes, "any way which guy do you feel you can't never be completely without.

Lorelai thought, and she couldn't believe it had always been Chris, but she had pushed him away for her need to be independent. "It's Chris it's no contest, but I screwed up." Lorelai started to cry.

"Hey, if Rory and I could get through a broken proposal then you and Chris can get through a broken marriage." Logan reasoned.

"It's not that simple you and Rory didn't call each other "a lovely possibility." Would you have forgiven Rory if she called you that?

"Ouch Lorelai to be honest it would take a lot of work for me to forgive Rory. I would need a lot of proof that she really does love me in order to forgive her . However, if you really love Chris then try to show him that this time it's real. Try and call him to talk. "

Lorelai took a minute everything Logan said made sense. She guessed it was up to her to take the first step. "Well Logan I have a lot of thinking to do. I really need to think this time, before I make another mistake with Chris. "

"I believe that's wise, and be patient with him, after all Rory was with me when we were getting back together. "

"Yep, you're right about that, and Logan again I meant what I said I really do like you…"

"I really like you to Lorelai…"  
After Lorelai hung up the phone she started to look at the picture and now felt pride that she had such a wise future son in law. She picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number. She felt a little relief when she heard voicemail. "Hi Chris it's me. I really want to talk to you. I'm really sorry I pushed you away"

Lorelai felt bold and stupid, but grateful for a little time top figure out what to say to Chris.

**So concludes this episode. I'm goingcontinue the next one from Chris point of view. **


	3. Christopher

**Hey everyone, I finally updated this story. This story brings a small conclusion to the episode in the chapter prior, I hope to have more updates in this story now tha**t **finished the two hardest POV's Jess and Lorelai are done. I'm thinking of doing Richard, Emily, Lane, and Paris. I might do Dean and Lindsey. If there is another character you want me to do let me know, although I don't want to do Babette and Ms. Patty. I just don't how to write them in a original way, and plus I have my issues with them in S7 they acted like buttinskys with CL, and trying to force their way into Rory's graduation. Many things about S7 bother me it's best to not get into it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't like CL does not whine just don't read the fic. **

**The events in this story take place around the fall of 2009.**

Christopher Hayden was a man who hardly ever got confused. He knew that he was a reformed man with a stable job. He knew he enjoyed electronics, movies, and to watch sports. He knew he had two beautiful daughters, whom he loved very much in spite of his mistakes. However, when it came to Lorelai Gilmore Christopher often found him to be confused in the past two years.

It used to not be like that when they were teenagers he always the two of them would end up together. In spite of the times apart he kept hoping for the someday that they would be together. However, when they had their someday in 2006 it had led him to another divorce before he turned 40. He tried to remain friends with her but a week ago she leaves him a message to say she made a mistake, and would like to speak to him. He heard through Rory about her break up with Luke, he figured she was just lonely again. She always made lousy decisions when she was alone. He remembered her coming to him the night she and Luke broke up in May of 2006, and they had drunk and ended up sleeping together. He knew that maybe he should have put a stop to her that night, but the night despite them both being drunk had seemed passionate and genuine. He shouldn't be thinking of Lorelai like that again, but yet he had to stop himself from picking up the phone to hear her out.

Chris tried to stop thinking about Lorelai as he prepared to have his monthly lunch with his daughter. He was genuinely proud of Rory, she had followed the president when he was a candidate, and had a successful small column in a New York paper. He always believed Rory got some of her smarts from him, for he had enjoyed a good book every now and then in his youth. He credited Lorelai for the other half of Rory's smarts and her love of music and coffee. However, the one thing Rory did not receive from her parents was her ability to have a long term relationship with someone. He knew Rory and Logan had their ups and downs but they always found a way to make it work.

Chris shipped his coffee at a trendy coffee shop in Boston. After all, his daughter had inherited his and Lorelai's coffee addiction, so he always made sure to meet her at the places in which had the best coffee. He suddenly saw his daughter come in he always amazed to how beautiful and grown up she looked. A huge difference to the eager teenager who showed him around Stars Hollow years ago; Rory had the same energy she had back then but she was more independent and had a less of a need to impress people.

Christopher got up and hugged his daughter as she came to their table. She sat down and said. "Dad you look tired is everything been okay…" Chris dictated a sense of concern in Rory's voice, but he was not going to put Rory in the middle with him and her mother.

"Gigi has been a little exhausting ever since you told her she would be the flower girl at your wedding." Chris smiled. "It's all Daddy what dress wills I wear, and what flowers I get to throw. She even practiced like Michelle on _Full House _with tissues."

Rory giggled. "Mom's been like that minus the tissues, since I appointed her my Maid of Honor. Sometimes I swear I will make her wear a pink puffy dress similar to Gigi's rather than the elegant Anne Taylor dresses I got for the other bridesmaids. I swear she has the mind of a six year old sometimes…" Rory joked. She stopped when she noticed a pained expression on her face. "Dad is you okay?"

"I am fine, I was just wondering how you're mom has been since her break up?" Chris said trying to cover up the confusion he felt about Lorelai.

"Well up until last week, she has been pretty nonchalant about Luke almost like it did not happen. On the phone she always joked about the town and the Friday Night Dinners in which she still attends, she said nothing about throwing away Luke things nor did I detect any hidden sadness. I even called Sookie to see if she had seen her crying or anything; but Sookie has said she has been pretty emotionless. However, when I came to visit her earlier she seemed to try to keep herself busy, and only talked about the wedding. I know she came around to accept Logan, but I never felt she wants to be so involved in my wedding plans especially, since it won't happen until February. I felt she was talking many things in order to keep herself busy. She kept glancing at the phone at times when I was there, I wonder if she keeps waiting for Luke to call…"

Christopher could not believe it was it possible Lorelai wanted to have another chance with them. Christopher then cursed himself for being so excited, Lorelai basically said that he was just a possibility and their relationship had been nothing, but a mistake. Christopher really needed to get his Lorelai fantasy out of his system and face reality.

Rory looked at her Dad, and she could tell by his facial expression her mom had somehow contacted him. "Dad I swore I would not get involved, but mom talked to Logan last week. I wish Logan had not told her about this because as much as I love my mom she does tend to make some really bad decisions when it comes to her love life. Sometimes, I believe if I didn't consult her Logan would not have spent any time apart. "Rory spoke with the familiar bitterness that still crept up sometimes.

"Rory don't be so hard on her she has had a hard letting you go, plus she felt you were too young for marriage at 22…" Chris could not believe that despite how mad he was at Lorelai he could not stop defending her.

"I know it's just hard sometimes that she took so long to accept Logan, when he has been nothing but nice to her. I also hate that Logan and I spent that year apart, I really missed him." Rory felt the familiar pain as she thought of the long year she and Logan spent apart because she had made the mistake of saying yes to him would ruin her wide open future. Logan had made the mistake of walking away, but Rory should not have made Logan feel second fiddle to her career.

"Sweetie what matters is your together now, and I am glad I missed him to." Chris he really considered Logan to be the perfect son in law to be. He treated his daughter in the way she deserved to be treated, and was very caring and affectionate with Gigi.

"It's that because you missed his X-Box?" Rory laughed.

"Not only that he just makes you so happy, and the two of you just fit together. You remind me so much of me and your mom when we were young, although I don't think your mom believe our love was real."

Rory instantly felt ashamed from going away from her original point. "Dad she does believe it was real. "

"Rory she said I was just a wonderful possibility, and from that I detect she has never really loved me. She only wants me when she is lonely, and I don't want to be her crutch anymore. I need to move on. "

"I understand how you feel Dad, and normally I would say you need to move on. However, from what Logan has told me she really does want to be with you she just let Stars Hollow and her old commitment fears block her from the reality of what will really make her happy. Come to think of it you're the guy who has made her the happiest. I know there were the times, when I doubted it but that's because I didn't want to get hurt because you're my Dad. However, now that our relationship is in a good place I know that whatever happens will be okay." It felt good to get everything out of her system.

"I am really sorry Rory that I made that promise at the wedding, and I haven't been around. " He really did regret the times he spent away from Rory because he and Lorelai could not separate their relationship to the relationship he had with Rory.

"It's okay Dad, I can understand at the wedding you really did mean that promise, and did not expect Sherry's phone call. I was hurt and jealous that Gigi would have you around as a Dad. I know we can't change the past, but continue to form a relationship now. I mean you're going to walk me down the aisle, and be a grandfather to the kids Logan and I have."

"Well I am too young to be a Grandfather…" Christopher joked.

"Don't worry Logan and I am going to wait a couple of years before we have kids. The thing is Dad you don't have to forgive Mom automatically or start a relationship. However, just hear her out, and start small by having coffee."

"Rory your mom and I could never just have coffee." He and Lorelai's relationship was too much of a whirlwind to ever be that simple.

"Dad trying things slow might be a nice change, I think the last time things went a little too fast and ended up in disaster. Mom appears to be over Luke, so maybe this time she might have a clearer perspective maybe not, but you owe to yourself to give it a try."

Rory appeared to make sense. "Is it okay if I take a little time to think about it?"

"Of course Dad right now it's not a life and death moment." Christopher and Rory continued to have their small lunch at the coffee shop shifting into a variety of subjects, the wedding, Gigi's new school, and Emily Gilmore's daily freak outs.

It wasn't until Christopher got home that he listened to Lorelai's message one more time. He noticed for the first time that her tone she seemed calm and apologetic, and there was no desperation.

He thought of all the good times he had with Lorelai, and how he could never stop loving her in spite of their mistakes. Maybe there was hope that he and Lorelai would have their fantasy become a reality maybe not. He owed to himself to hear her out, and to figure out if her intentions were true this time.

He dialed her familiar number, and when he heard a familiar hello, he replied. "Lor it's me please tell me what you're sorry for."

**Hi that concludes this episode it's mostly about hope than reconciliation you'll hear from other point of views the future of CL. I figured the best way for them to ever get back together from 7.14 is to start small. **


	4. Shira

_I originally was going to do Emily next but a few people wanted Shira and that was the next muse, I had in my mind. _

Shira Huntzburger had just finished spraying her outfit with Chanal Number 5. She grimaced she must have used the entire bottle. However, she had spent the entire half an hour smoking a pack of camels. She could not face her 3'0 clock appointment smelling like an ashtray. She took one last look at her self in the mirror and smiled that her hair and make up were completely flawless. Shira then smiled with her teeth, she was grateful that the glob of toothpaste and mouth wash had worked and was glad that not a hint of cigarette breath or tar stains. Shira then got out of her bathroom and went to get a big black velvet box out of her room. Shira sadly examined the contents, for they would be the last time she would be able to look at them. They would soon belong to someone else.

Shira slowly descended down the grand stair case. On her way down she called to her personal maid. "Rosa, get the tea and a newspaper in the grand living room…"

"Yes Mrs. Huntzburger…" The maid quickly replied. Shira did not quickly fire maids the way Emily Gilmore did, but they would often receive a severe scolding if they didn't reply or commit their tasks fast enough for Shira. Shira did not like being harsh with the help at first but all the society wives she knew were and it was in proper for her to go against the grain. Especially she was not an ordinary society wife but a Huntzburger and Huntzburger was not just a fancy last name it was royalty.

Shria was glad to see the tea pitcher and the cups were elegantly set on a tray by the time she had reached the giant white couch in the living room. She smiled that Rosa had neatly divided the newspaper into the sections she read, style, wedding announcements, and society pages. In spite of being married to a giant journalist family Shira was never one to follow the headline news or feature stories.

Shira was smiled that she had something to keep herself busy before the person, she hated most came to visit. Shira hated Rory Gilmore with a passion for many different reasons. She hated that Rory was her own person and she couldn't mold her to be into her own little mini me, like she had always imagined doing with the girl Logan would marry. Shira hated that Rory had the nerve to reject her baby boy the first time so publicly. She hated that Rory was popular with all the ladies in high society without even trying when it took those very same ladies five years to accept her. Shira hated that Rory was an automatic DAR member, the only organization Shira was not allowed to join because she did not have any ancestors who had fought in the American Revolution. It wasn't fair her mother had her out of wedlock her parents did not marry until the girl was in college and word was it they divorced. However, Rory's name was pristine in High Society, she was known as a nice well mannered girl. Unlike, Shira was maligned by gossip that she was a gold digger, who bought herself in.

God, she always thought when she had a daughter in law, she would like her. Not be like her own mother-in-law, who hated her. Shira spend her whole marriage until her mother-in-law trying to please Laura by being the perfect wife but that only caused her mother-in-law to hate her even more. Laura Huntzburger considered Shira to be a insipid fool, who only married Mitchum for his money. How ever that was not true, Shira loved Mitchum because he was handsome and charming. He treated her like the only woman in the room. He showed her a different world than her small Alabama town. However, after her marriage to Mitchum, Shira was forced to change. She needed to fit in she was never one to go against the crowd. She saw all the woman around her shop for extravagant things she did so to; she saw the woman throw functions she did so too. She saw woman turn a blind eye when their husbands cheat so she did so too. Shira had also grown to love money, which was one of the reasons she stayed with her unfaithful husband. She could not live in a world without it's comforts.

Shira hated that she could love her daughter-in-law and was destined to loathe her the way Laura loathed her.

The worst thing about hating Rory Gilmore was that she had no one to vent her hate.

Mitchum adored her and attributed Rory to bringing Logan back to the East coast. He believed Rory gave Logan an edge in being successful on his own, and he felt Rory had given him and Logan a better relationship. The two of them were not best friends, but they were not constantly fighting anymore. Shira was grateful that Logan was coming to dinner more, but she still wished it wasn't cause of Rory.

Elias was still not a fan of Rory but Shira and Elias did not really get along either. He disapproved of her from the moment she married Mitchum. Therefore, private conversations between Elias and Shira never took place.

All the ladies in her circles adored Rory. No matter how many times Shira tried to bring slander in her name. At first she tried to bring up the fact that Rory wanted to work. " You know Emily says she is always busy writing articles, can you imagine how busy that is….

She could then remember the lady refuting. "Well, that's a good field. Plus I read some off her articles their really good…"

She then tried to badmouth her wretched mother. "You know her mother left high society at 16 and runs an Inn…"

The ladies would not take disgust at the news, they then said that the Inn had a good Zagat rating and some had a splendid time staying at the Inn. Emily might not have been proud of all her daughter's choices but she had made sure to keep her daughter's reputation in tact. Shira could not keep speaking against Rory it would be against Emily Gilmore and Shira did not have a leg to stand on against her.

Shira then remembered the awful confrontation, when Emily had told her all the things she hated about herself. Emily could kick her out of every organization she was involved in or worse publicly announce Shira's dirty laundry. Shira might be a Huntzburger but Emily was the Queen blue blood.

Shira heart sank, when she heard the door rang. She hated that she was going to see the person she hated most and was going to do the thing she detested most. She sat upright so Rory would just think she was casually drinking tea and reading the paper. She did not want Rory to think that her visit would affect her in any way.

She hated that Rory was talking to Rosa in a friendly way. Didn't the girl know that a future Huntzburger wife doesn't converse with the help, unless to give them orders.

When Rory finally had come in to the living room. She smiled and greeted Shira with a hello.

Shira put on her society smile that she had mastered through the years. "Rory how nice to see you, would you like some tea or would you prefer Rosa to make you some coffee…" Shira said in her best hostess voice

"Tea with lemon would be fine..." Rory politely replied. Shira could tell that Rory wanted to get the visit over with as well.

After Shira had handed the china cup to Rory, she had said. " I saw your engagement picture in the paper. You and Logan looked good…"

Rory smiled. "Thank you Shira. I am a little embarrassed that grandma had to get the biggest picture."

Shira genuinely smiled for the first time since Rory arrived. Maybe she could subtly talk Rory out of marrying Logan. "Well that's the trouble with marrying one of New England's finest family there is always attention. You know there were times, when I had married some one ordinary. Maybe you should consider that alternative." Shira took a sip of her tea.

Rory furiously set her tea down. "Shira do not even think of it. I know that there are some draw backs to marrying Logan, but I love him and he is the best boyfriend I ever had. There is nothing you say that can stop him, so please do not waste your time on talking me out of it. "

Shira had noticed that Rory's tone was harsh that Shira sadly realized that any plan to break Rory and Logan apart was futile. She knew that if she continued Rory could tell Emily about it and Shira could not live with the consequences. Therefore, she had to play nice. "Well, I did not mean anything Dear. "

"I am sure you didn't Shira…" Rory replied in a tone that had sarcasm.

"Well, I did not ask you hear to argue. I was wondering what jewelry you were wearing to the wedding." Shira quickly said to get to the topic at hand.

"None yet, I just decided what dress I'm going to wear. Grandma is having her seamstress altering it. So I decided to wait until then…"

Well, I suppose that is a wise decision. However, my mother-in law insisted in her will that the next wife that the male heir marries in the family gets to have the antique pearl necklace and matching earings…" Shira was about to cry, she remembered when Laura had given her the jewelry on her wedding day it was the only good memory she had of the woman. Shira felt with the jewelry she was going to be somebody and now she was going to have to give them to Rory. She kept her emotions as stoic as she could. "I was given to them on my wedding day and now it's your turn…" She reluctantly gave Rory the box.

Rory looked at the box, for a long period of time. "Shira these are the most beautiful set of pearls, I have ever seen thank you…" For a brief moment Shira was touched, Rory had said what she had when she received those pearls so many years ago.

"Well I was only following standard procedure."

" I understand, but I know it wasn't easy for you." Another thing Shira hated about Rory Gilmore so perceptive.

"There just old pearls, I have plenty of others. " Shira stated to finalize the conversation. Rory and Shira quickly proceeded to talk about their wedding plans before the visit came to a end.

At the end Shira had to admit it wasn't the worst visit. However, then she though of how she would never wear those two pieces of jewelry and started to cry. She hated Rory Gilmore from taking them away from her.

**This was a fun chapter. I wasn't going to change Shira but I thought of digging a little deeper and you know maybe she is the way she is because of her society. Plus try to understand why she did not like Rory. **


	5. Paris

Paris Geller was happy that she was the only bridesmaid left at Rory's insipid fitting or she should say Emily's insipid fitting, since Emily suggested that they have three dress fittings during the entire duration of Rory's wedding planning. She did not understand the need for it like any of them would gain wait in the next six months. However, she was not going to double cross Emily Gilmore in a weird way the Gilmores were like the family figures she never had. At least Lorelai and Richard provided her a familial connection that she had been denied from her own family and despite of their differences in the past Rory was the best friend she ever had.

"Are you alright?" Rory came out still in her wedding dress. Paris had to admit Rory did look like the perfect bride in the dress she chose and she even had that wedding glow about her.

"I am fine" Paris replied as she got up from the white couch. "I am just glad those foolish girls are gone," Referring to Rosemary, Juliet, and Honor that Rory choose to fit the five bridesmaid quota that Emily wanted.

"You should give them a chance their great girls plus Honor is going to be my sister-in-law…" 

"Oh please the girl has a personality of a hair brush all she talk about is her trips to Europe and fashion." Not to mention she really did not like how close she and Rory appeared to be she was Rory's best friend.

"Actually, if you get to know her she's actually pretty smart. She graduated Barnard with honors."

"Oh please anybody can graduate Barnard with honors." In Paris's mind all Non-ivy Schools were garbage.

"Paris do not be a snob. I love Yale and Harvard has a soft place in my heart but there are other great schools out there, I'm sorry you had to spend a Saturday here it's just Grandma just wants everything to be perfect. She's never had to plan a wedding for a family member before and Mom's past non weddings have made her really paranoid.

"Paranoid?" Paris asked curiously.

"That I'm going to call off the wedding…" Rory rolled her eyes as though the thought was too ridiculous.

Paris could never really understand why Rory was so gaga for Logan Huntzburger. The Rory she knew at Chilton hated guys who acted like having a trust fund was the key to life problem. As far as she knew Logan had a PHD in that way of thinking. However, she also knew that love sometimes did not make sense she had that same look when she about having a future with Doyle and when she was with Asher. Still she had to ask Rory, for she had several questions about her own future.

"So you do not have even an ounce of cold feet? I mean what about having the single life that Carrie Bradshaw talked about for six years?"

Rory laughed. "I enjoyed the show, but I am no Carrie Bradshaw, I am more of a Charlotte. I was single for almost year after Logan and I broke and all I found were lonely nights and when I tried to put myself out there I couldn't even let any guy buy me a drink because I kept comparing each guy to Logan."

"I know marrying Logan comes with challenges being more in the media and his mother is not someone I pictured as my mother-in-law but when I am with him all that stuff seems to go away and not matter. "

"I feel the same way about Doyle." Paris said wistfully. She had a weird feeling that Doyle would pop the question anytime soon. She'd been having that feeling ever since Rory called her and told her she was engaged. She guessed the reason was because Rory and Logan seem to parallel her and Doyle's relationship a little too much for her liking. Rory and Logan both started out casual and she and Doyle both got together in a casual manner as well. When Paris was upset that Doyle wasn't calling so was Rory. Both girls had got their boyfriends to commit to them after a weekend of Founder's Day punch. When Paris broke up with Doyle because she was worried about what a relationship would do to her career, Rory soon followed suit with saying no to Logan's proposal. Now Rory was back with Logan and engaged, but Paris was still worried what if Rory decided to not marry Logan what would it mean for her future with Doyle.

"Did Doyle pop the question? Rory asked curiously.

"I am pretty sure he will after all we almost have the exact same love life…" Paris muttered sarcastically.

Rory laughed. "Paris no offense but I never dated a teacher and Logan and Doyle could not be more different."

"Of course not Doyle is not a spoiled man child. I just meant that Doyle and I got together officially at the same time you and Logan did. We both moved in with our boyfriends at the same time and not to mention broke up with them because we were scared on how to balance career and relationship. Now your engaged and it's only a matter of time before Doyle will pop the question and I am worried you'll pull a Lorelai."

Rory took a minute to absorb what Paris was saying. "First of all, Logan is not that spoiled he's grown to be pretty mature and hard working. Second of all, I did not break up with Logan just because I could not balance things, I was scared of marriage, but I am not anymore. When my mom was set to marry Max Grandma told a story the night of her bachelorette party, how every night she would try on her wedding dress and excitedly think of many scenerios to surprise Grandpa. When my mom called off the wedding the first thing I asked was why after all I liked Max and she said because she didn't want to try on her wedding dress every night. Well that is not the case with me, the fittings are exhausting but I love wearing this dress and every time I wear it I have a sense of great anticipation. I constantly dream of the future of me and Logan, us coming home from home and greeting each other with a kiss, and having beautiful children with his eyes and my hair; or with his hair and my eyes. It doesn't matter all that matters is that they will be beautiful. I am not running my feet are planted on the ground…"

Paris looked at Rory's wistful face almost with admiration. "So I do not need to take a year and be single to really be sure?"

Rory frowned. "Paris I would not really recommend unless you believe it's best. Logan and I broke because in a moment we did not communicate well. He took my no as meaning I never wanted to marry him and I did not stop him to correct what I really meant. I was also wrong to say that marrying him would close doors for me, I realize that is a terrible thing for a guy to here. Logan acted rash that day and he is sorry for that but I know that I am also to blame for not communicating with him. If you believe you need time to yourself than that is fine, but do not that just because of what happened with me and Logan. We might have had some similar experience but do not try to intentially repeat my actions."

"I guess your right. Well I better go, I promised Doyle I would cook him dinner. " Paris slowly walked out but then turned back and hugged Rory.

"Thanks for teaching me how to date and to hold on to love." Paris said in between tears.

"Your welcome Paris." Paris slowly pulled away, Paris would never understand what Rory saw in Logan Huntzburger but he had taught her friend to have faith in love and that was something that Rory had passed on to her. Therefore, Paris was internally grateful to Logan not that she would ever tell him.

**I don't know if this came out right but I hope you like it. **


	6. Lindsey

**Hi.**

**I am sorry it took me awhile to update this story. I don't if I am going to have sequel of characters point of view if Rory and Logan have kids or five year anniversary like you all have been asking I need to focus on finishing this story first and I will see what happens. Second of all this chapter might be a little to negative towards Rory because I am a little angry at the way she treated Shane in S3 and Lindsey in S4. I felt they both didn't deserve it and I didn't like the storyline of Rory sleeping with a married guy. I would like to thank my beta TL from making this chapter flow better. **

Awaking, Lindsay stretched and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Her boyfriend was driving to Stars Hollow tonight to take her out to dinner. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon frying lured Lindsay out of bed and into the kitchen. Her mother turned and smiled at her when she entered. Lindsay smiled back and took her accustomed seat at the kitchen table. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she reached for the local newspaper. An article on the second page caught her attention. The announcement of Rory' Gilmore's engagement to Logan Huntzburger. Lindsay was familiar with the man Rory was going to marry. His family had more money than the Kennedy's. Lindsay wasn't jealous of Rory's engagement, she was perfectly happy with her wonderful boyfriend. What bothered her was the fact that Rory was still treated as a princess and came out unscathed after breaking up her marriage to Dean Forrester. In fact Rory never showed a moment of remorse.

It's not like she wanted Rory to walk around Stars Hollow with a scarlet letter on her forehead, but the girl had never even showed a sense of remorse or shame. Not even a simple apology was ever offered. Rory just went about the business of life. She finished Yale, got a job following the current president around, but what bothered Lindsay the most is that Rory still walked around Stars Hollow with a sense of entitlement.

The happy glow from earlier was now extinguished, Lindsay wished she had never opened the newspaper and saw the large engagement photo of Rory's smiling face. She wondered if this Huntzburger dude knew what he was getting into. It would not surprise her if she was to read about the happy couples divorce in a few years, because the princess had found someone else new and shiny. Lindsay sat the paper down and took a couple of small sips from her cup of hot coffee and tried to distance herself from negative thoughts.

**XXXXX**

Lindsay was humming Three Blind Mice to herself as she was doing the tedious task of taking inventory. A chance encounter with a one Anna Nardini led to her working in Anna's store "One of a Kind." One thing Lindsay figured out from taking inventory was that she needed new glasses. Her eyes hurt. Putting down the inventory sheet Lindsay poured a cup of coffee for her self. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts wander back. Her hopes and dreams had come crashing down five years ago when she discovered her husband was having an affair with Rory Gilmore. The pain of the betrayal was so severe she barely got out of bed for two months.

Her friend Shane was the one who finally coaxed her back to life. Relentlessly Shane kept coming over, at first Shane's bright somewhat noisy personality grated on her, but after a bit of time Lindsay looked forward to her friends visits. Shane also was one of the few people in town who didn't ignore the fact that queen Lorelai's daughter had an affair with a married man and more or less walked away with her reputation intact. Lindsay thought of her mom's futile efforts to have the town hold Rory Gilmore accountable for the destruction of her daughter's marriage.

Eventually Shane's persistence and reminding her that she was well liked in high school and also reminding her of her love of acting and how everyone thought she was wonderful in the high school plays

Slowly but steadily, with Shane's help, Lindsay got back in touch with her high school friends. To her surprise Lindsay found that most of her friends didn't have a high opinion of Rory Gilmore. In their eyes Rory was a snob and an adulteress.

Lindsay was appalled at Rory's continued princess status, even after Rory's transgressions with her husband, and the fact the town was planning a re-enactment of Roy's college graduation. Contrary to what the town might think Rory was not the only person to have graduated from college in Stars Hollow.

Lindsay was about to graduate The Tisch School of The Arts at New York University. Even before her graduation her acting career had already started. The slender blonde had just completed a guest starring role as a sexy bad ass vampire, on the hit show Vampire Notebook. With the exception of her family and a few close friends no one in Stars Hollow even offered her anything even close to congratulations. Unlike Rory Gilmore who seemed to draw praise for every time she tied her shoes successfully, but Lindsay derived satisfaction and vindication from outside of Stars Hollow. She enjoyed giving autographs and was very pleased with the positive comments she received on internet message boards. Approval and acknowledgement was not needed from the citizens of her hometown, in fact she was over the Gilmore woman obsessed town.

Lindsay found it weird that the place she worked at was owned by a one Anna Nardini. Who was the ex-girlfriend of Lorelai Gilmore's ex-fiancée, Luke Danes. Suddenly Lindsay heard the tinkling of the bell that signaled the door was being opened and she had a customer. Quickly Lindsay walked from the back to the counter. As soon as she arrived her heart sank and the dismal feelings of the morning returned. Standing before the counter was Rory Gilmore. Anna was in New Mexico so it would be up to her to talk to her nemesis.

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Lindsay was fighting to regain her composure when Rory spoke. "Hi, I didn't know you worked here." Rory asked somewhat shakily.

Hastily Lindsay replied. "I do part time. It helps pay for school and acting auditions." Lindsay then favored Rory with her most professional fake smile.

Rory paused for a second. "Oh right, my friend Honor raved about your guest appearance. She was sad your character was killed off."

Lindsay really wanted to tell the woman before her to get the hell out of the store and leave her alone, but she replied. "Well my agent tells me I most likely will be back on the show as a ghost or in flashbacks. Plus after I graduate this spring I'll have more time for auditions and hopefully I'll land a long term role." As soon as Lindsay spoke she remembered the awful day Rory was ranting against her in Doose's market.

Rory appeared quiet. Lindsey didn't want to let her personal feelings interfere with her job. With a sigh Lindsay spoke. "So what can I do for you today?"

Rory smiled. "I am getting married in February-"

"Oh that's right." Lindsay replied. "I saw your picture in the paper congratulations, I find it interesting that it isn't Dean." A part of really needed to watch herself, but a part of her enjoyed seeing Rory Gilmore squirm.

Quickly Rory blurted out. "Lindsey I am sorry about what happened. I was lonely and confused."

Lindsay stared at Rory trying to tell if she was being sincere or she was just sorry she was caught. She took a deep breath. "I appreciate your apology but I still have trouble forgiving you-"

Rory interrupted. "Lindsey it was five years ago. I moved on and you seem to have moved on. "

With a flood of emotion and words Lindsay spoke. "Exactly where was this apology 5 years ago? When I couldn't get out of bed and I kept hearing about you and Dean making out in parked cars and then you dumped him two months later. The weird thing about this Rory, if it was your picture with Dean in the paper, I wouldn't have been as mad. I would've at least been able to justify that I stood in the way of an epic love story, but it was to fill some pathetic void of loneliness. Look I can help you find whatever you're looking for but I want no apologies from you."

After a long moment Rory replied. "Fair enough. I am looking for this bracelet with white diamonds that was here in December."

Lindsey smiled. "I am sorry my friend Shane recently purchased it last week. I wish I had another pair just like it, but you know Anna's one of a kind rule. "

Lindsey wasn't surprised to see not a hint of recognition on Rory's face at the mention Shane's name. She brushed the thought aside. Lindsay decided she was going to make a sale today even if it killed her. "However, I have some other blue bracelets that you might like. Does it have to be a bracelet, because I have some earrings and a necklace that you may like?"

"No it needs to be a bracelet" Rory replied. "Logan's mom gave me some family earrings and a necklace."

"She must really love you" Lindsey called from the back as she assembled some samples of blue bracelets. She also made sure they were the most expensive.

"Actually no she's not too fond of me."

What a shocker an adult who dislikes Rory, Lindsay thought. Lindsey tried to bite her tongue as she brought the tray with all the expensive blue bracelets she had selected.

Rory quietly looked at the samples placed before her. Her eyes seemed to look at the two bracelets that were the most expensive of the bunch. Lindsey inwardly smiled; at least the princesses wedding would give her biggest sale this week.

Lindsey watched intently while Rory was deciding which bracelet she wanted, Rory seemed to show more thought into her selection of jewelry than her love life. "So when's the wedding?" Lindsay asked, trying to make light conversation.

Rory looked up and replied. "The wedding is on Valentine's Day. I know it's cheesy, but we had some good times on that day.

Lindsay had a feeling that Logan had been the replacement for Dean. So with her most innocent smile she spoke. "That sounds cute. So how long have you been going out with Logan?"

"On and off since my sophomore year of college." Rory said awkwardly. She then picked up the light blue Pandora bracelet and gave it to Lindsey.

Lindsay looked at the bracelet for a moment. "You made a good choice." Rory smiled and handed Lindsey her credit card. "Does he know about you and Dean?" Lindsey asked as swept the card.

Rory smiled. "He does and he doesn't judge me for it. He knows I'm not perfect."

Wow, the girl admitted she wasn't perfect. At least she had a smidge of self-awareness. Lindsay gave a small shrug "Receipt in the bag?"

"Yes please." She packed the bracelet in the fancy wrapping. "You're fiancé sounds like a good guy; I hope you don't hurt him." Lindsey said quietly.

"Well we've hurt each other but we've worked it out. I know you don't believe me but I am sorry I hurt you."

There was something in Rory's voice or demeanor that made Lindsay suspect she was being sincere. Looking Rory in the eyes Lindsay replied. "Well you did. You didn't ruin my life, but you made it hard for a while. I forgive you but it wasn't okay. I do hope you have a good wedding." Lindsay then handed Rory the gift wrapped package.

With what Lindsay suspected was a forced smile Rory replied. "Thanks for your help"

"No problem Rory, come back and see us." Although Lindsay knew Rory wouldn't come to the store again.

When the door closed on Rory's departing back Lindsey sighed in relief.


	7. Dean

**Hi this is the Dean chapter. I was in the mood to mock RJ relationship and his book. Therefore, there is not as strong a RL mention as some of my other ones are mostly because I think Dean was more mature than Jess. I like to thank my beta TL for making this chapter flow well and bringing the characters to life. Dean's girlfriend is made up. **

Dean Forrester was happy when the cool breezes of autumn had arrived. Chicago could be brutally hot during the summer and Dean swore he could hear the whirr of the electric meter spinning while his air conditioning was on, and his electrical bill soared like a rocket reaching for the stars. Upon the arrival of fall the city had cooled down. With a bit of extra money he saved from paying a lower bill, Dean could now engage in his favorite pastime, watching baseball. Since he had moved in with Laurel money had been a bit tight and buying a twelve pack and ordering pizza was not a luxury he could really often afford. His girlfriend Laurel had always dreamed of her own house, and the two of them put just about every extra dime into an account they nick-named "Our Future."

The Chicago Cubs had finally made it to the World Series and their opponent; against all odds was to be their cross town rival, the Chicago White Sox. Laurel would understand her boyfriend's sudden departure from their strict financial plan. After all she was a native of Chicago and a passionate fan of the Cubs. Dean was a fan of the White Sox and their lively debate over which team was better often led to a passionate night. Finding a girl who loved sports as much as he did, made watching baseball together fun, and even though they argued incessantly over their favorite teams it made them closer. Seeing the fire smoldering in Laurel's green eyes when they argued sent shivers down his spine.

Dean's life had taken some crazy twists and turns during the past five years. He tried to live in Stars Hollow after he and Rory broke up, for the third time, but the town just made him bitter. Every location reminded him of the good times he had spent with Lindsay and Rory. Not to mention some of the townspeople looked at him like he had leprosy for daring to break Rory Gilmore heart. There were two sides to the story, but he never wasted his breath trying to explain. Anything he said would have fell on deaf ears. Dean was sure Stars Hollow knew Rory was dating some guy from Yale. The town seemed to have an attitude like the people in one of those Tolstoy books Rory liked reading. Whoever was more popular would get their sympathy and the less popular individual would be treated like a pariah. What bothered him more was running into Lindsay and seeing the hurt in her brown eyes.

He was grateful Tom let him keep his job, but every time he saw Luke; the realization that he should move became stronger. He didn't want to be like Luke, having his whole world centered on the drama of dating a Gilmore girl. The fact that Lorelai was back with Rory's dad did not surprise him. Gilmore girls would always look for greener pastures. Finally he made plans to live with his Aunt in Chicago until he could save enough to get his own place.

Before he left Stars hollow he wanted to apologize to Lindsay. Dean felt they needed closure and he wanted Lindsay to know that he was truly sorry for his betrayal. Surprisingly when he knocked on Lindsay's door she invited him in and led him into the once familiar kitchen and indicated he should sit. Without a word she poured him his favorite sweet tea and sat a plate on the table with her mom's delicious chocolate chip cookies. With a smile she gracefully sat across from him. From Lindsay's reaction as he spoke; Dean could tell she appreciated his apology. During the subsequent conversation he realized Lindsay was happy and had moved on. He was also surprised and pleased that Lindsay was accepted to the Tisch school of Performing Arts the following fall. Acting in school plays was one thing, but becoming a professional actress was another. It saddened him that he never realized his former wife had aspirations to become an actress. They spent over an hour having a mature frank conversation that left him even more inspired to get his life together.

He lived with his Aunt for a year and with the money he received from working on various construction jobs, he was able to rent a modest cottage, outside the city. A year later Dean met his girlfriend Laurel, at a surprise birthday party. She was the sister of his friend Bill's girlfriend. Having nothing to do that night she decided to tag along. After dating for almost a year they decided to move in together and three years later they were still going strong.

His feelings for Rory during the past five years had been of regret, bitterness, occasional nostalgia, and indifference. He had no regrets of dating Rory his sophomore year of high school, but continuing to date when she had feelings for Jess and while he was married were two things he wished he'd done differently. Rory was someone who wanted more than the simple life of Stars Hollow it's why he wasn't surprised when he saw her picture in the Stars Hollow paper his mother sent to him weekly for some reason. Looking at the announcement he felt, no sorrow, no anger, and no bitterness. He wished Rory and this Logan guy well and hoped for Logan's sake Rory had stopped her habit of stringing guys along.

Looking at the clock Dean took two beers out of the fridge, a Samuel Adams for him, and a Michelob ultra for the figure watching Laurel, who said she'd be home about six. She was attending the monthly Friday staff meeting at the school where she taught ninth grade English. His girlfriend liked Fridays as much as he, but getting up early, writing lesson plans, and dealing with students who didn't follow directions, exhausted her during the week.

He could relate; his construction job as an electrician was demanding work, with at times, more overtime than he wanted. Also Dean took business courses at night twice a week at a nearby junior college. Opening the pizza box Dean was pleased. The delicious smells of the pizza were finally released and assaulted his sense of smell with a plesant vengeance. Dean put several slices on a blue paper plate and headed towards the fluffy white couch that was passed down from Laurel's mom; when they moved into together. Before sitting Dean placed the beers and pizza on the coffee table and as soon as he was comfortably seated he grabbed the remote and turned the TV to WGN, the TV station that broadcast both Cubs and Sox games. Dean wanted to listen to the pregame show. Shortly the door opened and his girlfriend had arrived. As soon as Laurel arrived she took off her beret and removed some bobby pins. Her long blonde curls fell to her shoulders. Dean never tired of watching her little ritual when she returned from work. Then Laurel took off her brown jacket; reveling her slender figure. Laurel noticed Dean looking at her and smiled and then she caught sight of the beer and pizza on the coffee table. Her face lit up with a big smile that made her green eyes sparkle. Bending down she kissed Dean briefly on the lips. "Thanks for remembering what toppings I like and a bigger thank you for no anchovies."

Dean laughed. "I try to keep you happy and smiling; makes for a more harmonious relationship." Laurel kissed her boyfriend again and sat next to him.

Dean knew his long legged girlfriend loved baseball as much as he did and was an excellent softball player. This time he chose by compatibility and not how pretty the girl was. His friends told him that Laurel was a knockout, but he really didn't care. Dean had finally found a girl who loved him for himself and understood him. Plus she never heard of all the obscure bands Rory and Jess used to spout off about. When he had told her about how Rory used to go off all the time on bands and singers he never heard of, Laurel had a simple common sense reply. "If they were any good they wouldn't be obscure, and in my opinion they talked about those bands for the snob appeal. For example; if you haven't heard of the Drowning Rats. You must be uncool." Dean remembered thinking what a common sense answer between fits of laughter.

Laurel reached for her beer and took a healthy sip. "You smell good. Just get out of the shower?"

With his mouth full of pizza Dean nodded affirmatively.

"What time does the game start?"

Dean held up seven fingers.

"Good, I have time." Laurel replied. "I'm going to take a shower and change as soon as I finish my beer and a slice of pizza. I'm starving." Dean nodded and as soon as Laurel finished and left for the bedroom he fetched a blanket and put it on her side of the couch. Their little cottage tended to get chilly at times.

Approximately twenty minutes later Laurel came back wearing her pink sweat pants, one of his white T-shirts and blue bunny slippers. Laurel also brought in two more beers from the kitchen.

Dean smiled, she was so adorable, and shook his head. "I'll never understand why you drink light beer you have a great figure." Then he made a show out of leeringly looking her up and down.

Laurel laughed at his antics. "You boys do not understand girls and their bodies. We like to keep it that way." Laurel paused. "How did your day off go?"

"Uneventful." Her boyfriend replied. The _Stars Hollow Gazette_ came in the mail from my mother. I found out they're still having fund raisers to repair that old obsolete bridge on the farm road west of town. I think they would be better off by just tearing the bridge down it's no longer worth the trouble and the community would be better off getting some state road funds and build a modern bridge without weight restrictions."

Laurel chuckled. Their relationship was secure enough so she could tell Dean a funny story. "Well my day was interesting, your ex, is apparently famous."

Arching his eyebrows with curiousity. Dean asked. "Lindsey has another role?" Surprisingly Laurel seemed to like Lindsey. The three of them had run into each other in Stars Hollow around Christmas a couple of years back at the makeup store where Shane used to work. There was a brief awkward moment, but the two blondes quickly dropped their misgivings and were soon chatting away about makeup. She always called Lindsey by her name and never the ex.

"No the other girl you dated, Rory Gilmore. One of my students wrote a review on a book her ex Jess Mariano called _The Screw Up_. You know how I let students write reviews on a book of their choice every semester."

"Did your student like the book?" Dean asked as he took a sip from his beer.

Laurel laughed. "Oh she hated it and she is one of my best students. Her review was very eloquently written. Danielle wrote that the book is basically a poor imitation of Dawson's Creek. It's about some pathetic high school guy pining for this girl. I could tell from her review that it's basically Jess's high school experience with the names changed. By the way Dean, your name is Sean Woodsier in the book. "

A few years back that would have annoyed him, but life with Laurel had taken a lot of bitterness out of him. Laughing Dean asked "How horribly do I die at the end, or did I even make it to the end of the book?"

"Well I asked Danielle how the characters ended up. Apparently James, who I am assuming is Jess; ends up with Lorie and her second boyfriend Tobin, who is rich develops a coke problem and you're an alcoholic who lost all your hair. Do you know who Tobin is supposed to be?

"Oh really" Dean said as he smoothed his full head of hair. "Jokes on him, and she's also engaged to Logan Huntznburger, which I found out today. So Tobin must be Logan."

"How do you feel about that?" She trusted Dean but she still liked to hear it.

"I am happy for her, but I feel nothing towards her anymore. I am still in amazement that I'm with you." Reaching over Dean pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Honey I'm the most content man in the world."

Laughingly Laurel replied. "Good answer dear. However, I do feel bad for Jess's girlfriend, if he has one, and writes books like that. I don't think it's healthy to keep dwelling in the past. Before you know it, your future has slipped by you."

"Shaking his head in agreement, Dean picked up his beer for a sip before he replied. "Given Jess's past history with writing books; I doubt the book will ever see the light of a best sellers list." Thinking about Jess, Dean realized he did not care if the book was good or bad. If it was good, more power to Jess. Dean realized he didn't wish bad for Jess. He just didn't care anymore.

"True" Laurel replied. "Danielle did say she found the book at the cut rate bin in a supermarket. I am just glad that you're grounded and not living in the past wishing for what will never be.

"Me too" Dean said softly. Gently Dean took Laurels hand and pulled her to him. They both kissed passionately for a few moments till Laurel realized the game was about to start. Reluctantly she broke the embrace. "It's game time."

Dean watched his beautiful geek girlfriend put on the rimless glasses she wore at home when her contacts were out. He shook his head. No, Laurel was full on geek and to him more beautiful than before. Dean reached over and tilted her head toward him. Kissed her again and just spoke three simple words. "I love you."

Laurel smiled and kissed him back. "I love you more." Five bucks the Cubbies kick the Sox's ass tonight."

**The End**


End file.
